


手

by keanaaaaaa



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keanaaaaaa/pseuds/keanaaaaaa
Summary: 我不拥有瑟兰迪尔和莱格拉斯，他们属于托尔金和彼得。
Relationships: Thranduil/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 1





	手

**Author's Note:**

> 我不拥有瑟兰迪尔和莱格拉斯，他们属于托尔金和彼得。

右手微微曲起，放在心口，相互对视点头，然后将手舒缓的松开放回身侧，这是一个在人类看来疏离而优雅的标准的精灵式拥抱。

似乎是觉得这样还不足够，在人类中混迹太久的精灵王子，哦好吧他现在已经是精灵王了，但是在他父亲面前还是称呼他为精灵王子比较切实一点，莱戈拉斯跨步走过去，像是一位刚从战场上下来的勇士一样，给了他的国王一个结实的拥抱，标准的人类式拥抱。

从未被如此对待过的精灵王手尴尬的不知道该放置何处，迟疑了几秒才学着他爱子的模样，把手放在年轻的精灵背上，他低下头，鼻尖搭在那比浆果还要红的可爱的耳朵边，向许久也没长高过半寸的小精灵颈窝里吹着气，“不要动，我的绿叶，我要为你拂去这满身的尘埃。”

瑟兰迪尔爱极了莱戈拉斯的这幅模样，这小家伙明知道自己的话不过是个蹩脚的借口却还是选择去相信，并且认真的忍耐着本可以稍加反抗就能逃离的现状，打个并不恰当的比喻，就像是胆小却喜欢偷腥的猫。

“ Ada ，我还是去洗个澡比较好吧…？”对着大人的调戏毫无抗力的小精灵低声的说着，希冀他的父亲能够就此放过他，不过显然这是不可能的。

精灵王用手捧起几缕淡金色的头发，仔细的欣赏，梵拉赐给他的珍宝无论何时都是那么美丽无暇，让人忍不住去赞美，“不，你现在非常干净，只是衣服有些脏。” 瑟兰迪尔将不明所以的爱子转了个圈，像很久以前手把手教小精灵怎么穿衣服一样现在，年长的精灵牵引着他已成熟的孩子的手，褪去那陪 着精灵王子 奔波许久的猎装。

莱戈拉斯反常的没有去推拒那双手， 而是顺从的享受着最高贵的王给予他的服务， “哦！ Ada ！那，那是…我们不能在……回您的寝宫好吗？”即使经过很多世事的磨练少年依旧是少年，是没办法和老奸巨猾的精灵王相比的，王子极度慌张的抓着他父亲的衣袖，用几乎要哭出来的语气恳求。

所有的从容都碎成了羞愧不安，瑟兰迪尔坐在他的王座上亲吻着他怀里 缩成一团 的 绿叶， “为什么不能？这里是我的宫殿。”没错，在自己的宫殿里没有什么是国王不能做的，哪怕是违背道德的事。

既然国王都已经抛弃了所有束缚那么臣子又有什么理由再去遮掩，赤裸的精灵跪拜在他的国王面前，虔诚的亲吻着他的手背。

在莱戈拉斯未成年的时候，他还是可以享受到被他的父亲抚摸头顶的待遇，但也仅限于偶尔。

那时候，那双手上的茧还很是粗砺， 磨蹭到小精灵幼嫩的脸颊时几乎要把他疼出眼泪，但莱戈拉斯还是很喜欢去磨蹭他父亲的手掌，不过随着他慢慢长大，他的父亲渐渐收敛起了表达感情的方式。

直到莱戈拉斯做出违背梵拉旨意的事之前，他都没再享受过他父亲的安抚。

像是要将之前的一切都补偿回来一般，早已成年的精灵把他父亲的手指一节一节含在嘴里，那样子就和婴儿在吮吸甜美的汁水没什么差别，精灵王有些动情的用手指逗弄着追逐着那灵活的小舌头。

双手托起 瑟兰迪尔的腕部，像幼鹿兴奋的舔舐叶尖初生的露水，莱戈拉斯舔过掌心一圈的薄茧，比起小时候，那茧要薄得许多，大概是因为在伊露维塔的庇护下一切都那么平和，他的父亲再不用去体会送走他子民的伤痛。

“莱戈拉斯，你很喜欢这双手？” 被一瞬间提起来的精灵显然头脑有点迟钝，没能及时回答他的国王，只是无辜又愤怒的盯着瑟兰迪尔。

不过看起来他的国王好像也并不是很需要回答，“放松，我可爱的绿叶，让你舔了很久的东西进去看看，你不是最喜欢 Ada 的手了吗？那就不要拒绝它。”温柔而低沉，辛达族被梵拉赐予的歌唱的天赋在精灵王的身上被完美的展现，他的话语简直就是塞壬的魔咒，诱惑着人走向深渊。

瑟兰迪尔左手在他爱子光滑的脊背上来回游走抚摸，右手在那隐秘的入口徘徊，等待着那许久未被浇灌的早已干涸的土地向他坦诚的发出邀请。

小精灵把头更深的埋进他父亲的长袍里，甚至把烧红的耳尖也塞了进去，稍微分开双腿不断的命令自己放松，虽然收效甚微，“……我，我没有拒绝…”被憋的有些喘不过气来的小家伙断续而委屈的辩解。

单手把王子从反复的长袍里挖出来，蜻蜓点水般的在他唇上琢磨， 同样锋利的薄唇宛若战场上的刀剑扭打在了一起，狠厉疯狂，“呜！……瑟… Ada ！”年轻的精灵再一次被他的父亲所欺骗，气愤涌上头脑差点让他直接喊出父亲的名讳。

手指在甬道里破出一条路，肆无忌惮的扩张，将这密道的主人的口中的液体都还给了这张嘴，太久没被滋润过的嫩肉贪婪的想要更多的，灼热的汁液，狠命的挤压着异物希望能榨出些什么，不过终究是徒劳。

拉扯开可爱的褶皱，旋转碾压着内壁，好像不经意似的去触摸早就熟悉的凸起， 装出天真好奇的表情，指尖围着那脆弱而敏感的地方逡巡，不管什么时候，欺负他可爱的绿叶都是瑟兰迪尔最喜欢做的事情。

颜色可爱的茎柱颤栗的抵在精灵王腿侧，和那亮银色的绣花长袍黏腻的纠缠在一起，柔软的伞头随着身体小幅度的在不平坦的刺绣表面摩擦，浅声的有些舒服却夹杂着忍耐的叹息散落下来还不等停留就被曾舔舐过的手指碾碎。

手指模拟出的交合更加快速，不停的进出穴口都被擦出了些细小的白沫，精准的按压在那块软肉上，毫不留情的力道似乎要把莱戈拉斯刺穿。

硬挺得有些狰狞的小家伙不能得到释放变得更加湿润，将华贵的长袍浸出及其羞耻的一块，单是三根手指撞击出的快感根本没办法让曾品尝过更美味东西的身躯攀上高峰，像是小兽一样呜咽祈求，在他父亲身上粗暴的摩擦不肯消停的欲望。

感受到了年轻的精灵的焦躁，宽厚的手掌在结实的胸口揉贴，樱色的肉粒乖顺的挺起盼望着更多的抚弄， 拨挑拢捏像是在用竖琴弹奏悠扬的乐曲，不过这乐曲分外折磨人便是了。

清透的液体不断溢出，小家伙早被欺负的泣泪连连，把国王的袍子染出更深的颜色，“my love，my son……”虽然他很想去帮着年轻的精灵解决这痛苦但是他必须要他的爱子知道，只去注意他国王的手而忽视他的国王是多大的罪责。

救赎的白光终于降临，莱戈拉斯觉得他脑中似乎有什么被崩断了，但那并不重要，像不断的波浪快感如潮涌，逐渐模糊的意识让他猜测他大概是要被着浪潮带去某个不知名的地方。

不过不管被冲去哪里他的父亲总能找到他，抓住他，就比如现在。

扶起近乎昏厥的小精灵，瑟兰迪尔才解放被压抑着的比那小家伙要成熟许多的欲望，早已湿润泥泞不堪的土地像是一片沼泽，贪婪的吞噬着一切，不愿吐出所有曾属于它超过半秒的物体。

“这是你的国王给予你的奖励。”亲昵的在莱戈拉斯耳边说着嘉奖的话语但他的下身却没那么温柔，疲累的张不开嘴的精灵只得在心里腹诽他的父亲。

让我们留一些私人空间给这对可怜的父子吧，梵拉在上，我并不是不愿再叙述下去，而是这美好的画面我无法用语言赘述。


End file.
